


Different

by preath_1712



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preath_1712/pseuds/preath_1712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen's changed schools more times than she can count. She winds up in California where she's promised she'll be staying. One last round of making new friends. She meets one in particular...one with a special uniqueness about her. One that Christen can't get enough of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! 
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 so bare with me...I'm still trying to figure this site out! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I took a different route than all the other stuff I've ever written. Feedback is always welcome! Thanks! Enjoy!

“Christen get down here and eat something, you’re going to be late!” Christen’s mom shouted from the kitchen. Christen sighed to herself as she gave her outfit one last overlook in the mirror.

“I hate this” Christen mumbled as she slumped into the stool at the kitchen island. “I know you do sweetheart, but daddy promised that we’re going to be here for good. So you’ll never have to do it again. Christen’s father was a Colonel in the Air Force. They’ve been moving from base to base, state to state, since Christen was born which meant from school to school for Christen. It seemed like every time she got used to a school and a place and started making friends she be sat down to have “the talk”. It became such a common thing that Christen would sit down at the table and say “where are we going now?” before either of her parents could speak. But this time was different. Her day was 20 years into his Air Force career and talking about retirement. California was where the family chose to live out the remainder of his career.

“I know…I’m happy about that” Christen sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. “I’m just not excited about starting a new school…especially in the middle of my high school career.”

“I know it’s not ideal to be starting a new high school as a Junior…but at least this time you’re starting at the beginning of the school year and not halfway through!” Her mom tried desperately to make the situation seem better. She smiled sweetly as Christen checked her watch and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Thanks, mom. I should get going” She leaned in and give her mom a tight hug “I love you”

“I love you too, sweetie. Have a good first day.” Christen nodded, grabbed her keys off the counter and was on her way.

The drive was too short and before she knew it she was sitting in the parking lot…stalling. She watched student after student pull in, meet up with their friends and head into the building. She was scanning the parking lot when someone caught her eye. A brunette in ripped skinny jeans and a white v-neck with a “TOMBOY” snap back on, leaning up against her white jeep wrangler. She was talking with another brunette who was tossing a soccer ball from hand to hand. Christen couldn’t help but think about how beautiful both of them were but she was mesmerized by the one in the snapback. Before she knew it another girl pulled in next to the jeep and bopped over to the other two. A shorter girl with light hair. Christen watched them all interact with each other before deciding it was time to head in before she was late for her meeting with the guidance counselor.

“Hi. I’m Christen Press.” Christen interrupted, catching the attention of the woman at the front desk who was busy typing. “I’m new…”

“I know sweetie” The woman chuckled “I was actually just typing an email about you to your teachers.” She explained as she made her way over to the girl, stretching out her hand.

“I’m Lisa Carroll, the guidance counselor. Welcome!”

“Thank you!”

“So” She continued “I’ve arranged for a member of our student counsel to show you around and where your classes are. She has the same schedule as you, we planned it that way in order to try and help you feel more comfortable in where you are and where you’re going. Ah and there she is right now.” She pointed at the girl bopping into the room. Christen’s eyes went wide. It was the short girl who was the last to join the trio in the parking lot.

“Christen Press this is Kelley O’Hara.”

“Hi, there!!” Kelley chipped excitedly, stretching out her hand in greeting. “It’s very nice to meet you, hope you’re ready for this!” She joked. Christen inhaled sharply and sighed.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Christen answered.

“Here’s a copy of you’re schedule. This has your locker number and combination on it. You girls have a good day.”

“Thanks Mrs. C” Kelley responded nonchalantly taking the papers. “Locker 12! Right between me and Alex!” Christen assumed that was a friend of Kelley’s…perhaps on of the other two she was with in the parking lot. The pair made their way to the third floor and to their lockers.

“Lex, this is Christen” Kelley introduced. Christen was right. It was another one of the parking lot trio…the one with the soccer ball. It was only a matter of time before meeting the mysterious one in the snap back Christen’s stomach tightened as she thought to herself.

“It’s nice to meet you” Alex rasped. “Sorry you have to spend so much time with this munchkin though” She teased earning herself a shove from Kelley. Christen couldn’t help but giggle at the interaction.

“So where are you from?” Alex asked.

“All over the place, really” Christen smiled. “San Antonio, Texas was most recent. Florida before that. Georgia before that. I could go on but I don't think we have time” Christen laughed motioning to her watch.

“Wow. Sounds like an Army family” Kelley added.

“Air Force” Christen corrected. “But we’re here for good now. My father’s is about 5 years away from retirement.”

“That’s crazy. But at least you saved the best for last! You’re going to love it here” Kelley reassured as the bell rang.

Christen was becoming slightly overwhelmed as the day went on. Kelley was amazing and a lot of fun to be around but Christen found herself just needing some time to reflect on her own.

“Hey Kelley if you don't mind I’m going to explore for a bit if that’s okay” Christen said looking at the chaos of the cafeteria.

“I don’t blame you” Kelley laughed “Want to meet back here in 20?” Christen nodded and smiled. Kelley put her hand on Christen’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before heading into the mayhem of lunch.

Christen made her way through the halls. She wasn't really interested in “exploring” she just wanted alone time. She was reading a poster when she heard music. She followed the beautiful sound. She snuck her head through the doorway of the music room and saw a brunette sitting at the piano, eyes closed as she played the most beautiful song. Christen’s stomach tightened as she notice the hat sitting on the top of the piano. It was the same “TOMBOY” hat the brunette in the parking lot was wearing…that was the brunette from the parking lot. Her heart fluttered as she watched the other girl completely enthralled in her playing. Christen completely lost track on time while she watched on and before she knew it the bell rang. _Shit._ She thought to herself remembering she was supposed to be back at the cafeteria to meet Kelley. She was just about to leave when the music stopped. She turned back and her heart started to pound. _Busted._ She thought as she locked eyes with the brunette. They were both wide eyed and surprised to see each other.

“Uhh…I…I’m sorry” Christen fumbled over her words. The brunette smiled wide and Christen swore it was the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. “Beautiful” she said to herself but loud enough for the girl at the piano to hear. She chuckled and bit her lip as Christen back tracked. “I…I mean you’re playing…it’s so beautiful.”

“Th…thank you” was all the girl said before Christen felt a hand on her shoulder.

“What happened to meeting in 20?” Kelley joked. “Oh, hey Tobin! I see you’ve met Christen. This is Tobin Heath, her, Alex and I are all best friends and on the school’s soccer team.” Christen looked back at Tobin and smiled.

“It’s really nice to meet you” she said across the music room. Tobin smiled and waved. “S..sorry about interrupting your playing before.” Tobin chuckled and shook her head, she waved her hand signaling that it wasn't a big deal.

“Alright, we should get going. Bye Tobs!” Kelley finished and pulled Christen along with her to their free period. Tobin frantically searched her pockets for her phone. 

****************************

 **Tobs:** The single most beautiful girl in the world just walked in on me playing.

 **Lex:** Ohh really???

 **Tobs:** YES! I think she’s new…I’ve definitely never seen her before…I would have remembered…Kelley knew her though

 **Lex:** Christen?! That’s the new girl Kelley’s showing around for the week.

***************************

 **Hobin Teeth:** OMG! You NEED to get Christen and I in the same room again!!!!!

 **Kellzzz:** Crushing on the new girl huh???

 **Hobin Teeth:** Uhmm yes…BIG time!!

**************************

“Tobin seems nice” Christen said, trying to learn more about her. “She doesn’t talk much though.”

“Yeah” Kelley laughed as she put her phone away “She’s quiet when you first meet her…but get as close to her and Alex and I and she’ll _never_ shut up, huh Lex?” Kelley motioned as Alex joined them.

“What are we talking about?” Alex asked.

“Christen met Tobin, talking about how she doesn’t really talk much”

“HA! Yeah if only that lasted” Alex laughed out loud.

“I heard her playing the piano…she’s amazing.” Christen smiled.

“Oh my god, isn't she??” Kelley grabbed Christen's arm.

“I’ve never heard anything like it” Christen continued, trying to hide her blushing.

“Uh oh…looks like someone’s got a little bit of Heath fever” Kelley teased nudging Christen with her elbow, causing her to blush harder.

“Kelley” Alex slapped her friend in the arm.

“Ow!” Kelley rubbed the sting out of her arm “I’m just saying! Hey, I've got an idea! You should come to our soccer practice after school and chill with all of us after!” She invited. Christen turned to Alex for some sort of confirmation that the invite was legit. Alex smiled and nodded her head.

“Okay…yeah that sounds like fun.” Christen smiled but was having an internal freak out at the same time. She didn't know what it was about Tobin but something intrigued her. School ended, Alex and Kelley told Christen where to find the soccer field as they went to change for practice.

“Kelley you can’t just push Christen and Tobin together…you’re not a match maker” Alex shook her head.

“Not push…just gently nudge and excuse me but if I do recall I introduced Ali and Ashlyn to each other when Ali first came here and now look how friggin cute they are!!” Kelley corrected.

“Yeah? And what do you suppose Christen’s going to say when she really interacts with Tobin and learns that she…” Alex was cut off by Kelley rolling her eyes.

“Come _on_ Lex…she’s not going to care…she’s not like that!”

“You’ve known her for all of what like 8 hours Kelley…you don't know that…”

“But _you_ don't know that she’s not different either…” Kelley smirked.

“Okay and if she’s not any different?? Then what? Tobin’s been through this too many times…” Alex shook her head as she pulled her socks over her shin guards. Kelley sighed as they finished getting ready and headed for practice. They caught up with Christen quick, who was sitting on the bleachers looking through her classes’ syllabus. Practice was short since it was the first day. They did a few drills and a short scrimmage. Christen was captivated by Tobin’s skills on the field. Piano…soccer…beauty…is there anything she doesn’t have??? Christen thought to herself as their practice ended. Kelley and Tobin were talking about Christen as they got their stuff together.

“Speaking of…” Kelley smirked. “She’s going to be joining us tonight!” She motioned over to Christen talking to Alex across the field.

“Wh….” Tobin began but Kelley cut in.

“AH, no time to talk, gotta go meet your future wife up close and personal!” Kelley teased jumping up and jogging to the other two. Tobin rushed to catch up. She rubbed the back of her neck shyly when she was finally up close with Christen.

“Tobs…you’ve met Christen” Kelley smirked.

“It’s nice to meet you…again” Christen laughed reaching out her hand. Tobin happily accepted it.

“I…it…it’s, it's ni, ni, it’s nice, nice to meet y, y, you too” Tobin stammered. Christen was confused at first, unsure of what was happening. _Was she really that nervous to talk to me,_ she thought to herself. Tobin laughed and shined that winning smile of hers.

“I, i, I take it th, the, they, they didn't tell y, you about m, my st, stu, stut, my st” Tobin paused and took a deep breath in before continuing “My stutter.” Kelley and Alex gulped as they waited for Christen to reply. Alex tightened her fists nervously. Christen paused surprised at first but a small smile crept on her face.

“Stutter?” Christen questioned smiling “I didn't notice.”


	2. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys like it so far! Sorry the first chapter was kinda long and a little blah but it was...necessary lol 
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!  
> Keep up with the feedback!

Tobin blushed at Christen's nonchalantness about the obvious speech impediment that even her best friends can't ignore sometimes. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Christen's perfectly white teeth. She was so taken back by the girl and Christen was feeling the same way looking into Tobin's golden brown eyes. But their moment was short lived as Kelley broke her focus. 

"Hate to kill this beautiful lovebird moment.....but I'm starving" Kelley joked. 

"Wh, wh, where are we, where are we going, a, a, anyway?" Tobin asked, rolling her eyes at Kelley's "lovebirds" comment. 

"My house! My parents are working at the hospital all night so I figured we'd order pizza and watch a few movies" Alex interjected. Tobin looked to Christen who was twirling her hair in her fingers waiting to leave. 

"Y, you in?" Christen smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. "D, d, do you, do you have a ri, ri, ride?" 

"Yes, I have a car...but I'm not sure if I'll now how to get back to my house from Alex's" Christen added shyly. 

"Where do you live?" Kelley questioned. 

"About ten minutes that way" Christen laughed at her terrible sense of direction. 

"Th, that's, that's in m, m, my direction. Yo, y, you can, you can ride with, m, m, me to Lex's and I'll b, br, bring, I'll bring you back to your c, ca, car." Tobin offered nervously. Christen couldn't help but blush at how adorable she found Tobin. 

"Will my car be okay here?" Christen questioned. Tobin thought to herself for a second before turning to Alex and signing something with her hands. Christen swore Tobin's hands were moving a mile a minute. Alex watched her hands before repeating what was signed to Christen. 

"Tobs can follow you home and then you can both ride to my house together and she'll bring you home on her way through since she's heading that way anyway" Alex spoke for her best friend. Christen was slightly confused about the sign language and everyone could tell. Kelley laughed.

"Sometimes, if Tobs has a lot to say, she'll sign to Lex or I and we'll repeat it" Kelley explained "Just so we're not waiting around all day for her to spit it out" She teased giving Tobin a light shove. Tobin laughed out loud at Kelley's remark and Christen got totally lost in her smile.

"S, s, so what, so what do you say?" Tobin asked. 

"Sounds good to me" Christen answered. 

"Perfect, let's get this show on the road!" Kelley said as she shoved the other girls towards the parking lot. "You should park next to me tomorrow, Chris!" Kelley offered excitedly. Christen nodded in acceptance as she walked with Tobin. Their hands brushed against each other slightly and Christen felt her heart nearly skip a beat. 

"Okay so follow me to my house?" Christen double checked. 

"Th, that's, that's the plan!" Tobin smiled. The four went over their pizza order so Alex could call it in for Tobin and Christen to pick up on their way over, then got in their cars and were off. 

**********************************

Christen locked her bag in her car and walked over to Tobin at the jeep. 

"Ready?" Tobin asked. 

"I think so, yeah" Christen answered. 

"Al, al, Alex said the p, p, pizza place is pretty b, bu, b, bu, busy, so it's, so it's, so it's going to be like 40 mi, minutes." Tobin said reading her text from Alex. 

"Okay, well we can go inside for a bit if you want?" Christen offered. Tobin was taken back by the unexpected offer but happily accepted and the two made their way inside and were greeted by Christen's mom.

"Hey sweetie how was your first....day?" Her mom paused at the unfamiliar face. "Oh, hello there, who's this?" 

"Mom this is Tobin Heath, we're going to hang out upstairs for a while before we head over to our...other...friend's house" Christen poorly explained, shaking her head. Tobin inhaled sharply and focused on her words. 

"H, hi Mrs. Pr, Press. It's, it's very n, nice to meet you." She struggled out, slightly disappointed that she couldn't get through the whole sentence without fumbling. Christen placed her hand on the small of Tobin's back to show her that it was alright and Tobin immediately relaxed under the girl's touch. 

"It's very nice to meet you, too Tobin. Please, call me Stacy." Christen's mom smiled sweetly, ignoring the impediment, before making her way back into the living room. Christen gently brought her hand away from Tobin and blushed. She ushered Tobin upstairs to her room and motioned to the small couch at the far wall for them to sit. 

"Th, thank, thank you." Tobin said shyly rubbing her forehead.

"For what?" Christen asked, running a hand through her loose curls.

"For...com, com, for com, calming me down, downstairs." She explained "I, I try re, re, really hard to g, to get through sent, sen, sentences when I f, fir, first meet someone." She paused to calm her nerves. "Some times ar, are better th, than others I s, suppose." She laughed. Christen reached out and put her hand on Tobin's thigh. Tobin felt her skin heat up under the other girl's touch as her stomach filled with butterflies. 

"Hey" Christen said softly, gaining Tobin's eye contact. She paused as she stared into her dark brown eyes. "You don't have to thank me...and you certainly don't need to try to be anyone other than exactly who you are. I doubt my mom even noticed...like I don't" Christen smirked. Tobin rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Y, ye, yeah right" She shook her head. The girls sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Christen wanted to ask so many different questions but panicked every time she went to ask one and chickened out.

"Y, you, you look li, like you w, want to ask" Tobin laughed "G, go, go ahead" She said, opening herself up to all the questions Christen may have about her stammer. Christen blushed hard and covered her face with her hands. Tobin immediately reached up and took her by the wrists, gently pulling them down. 

"I, it, it's okay t, to ask me questions" Tobin offered sweetly. 

"Okay" Christen smiled. "What's your favorite color?" Tobin was taken back by the question that was, surprisingly, _not_ about her stutter. She leaned her head back and laughed, flashing the smile that makes Christen weak in the knees. 

"Y, ye, yellow." She answered. "Br, bright yellow."

"Have you lived in California your whole life?" Christen continued with the questions. Tobin nodded her head. 

"B, b, born, born and r, raised" Tobin said proudly. "Y, you're not, I assume?" She asked.

"No." Christen shook her head. "My dad's in the Air Force so I've moved more times than I could even begin to count...but California is where my dad always said he would retire so...here we are." She explained. 

"R, re, re, remind me to, to th, thank him for tha, that later" Tobin smirked causing Christen's cheeks to flush. 

"I'll thank him for you right after I thank him for myself." Christen flirted back playfully. "So what are some of your favorite things to do? Besides soccer" Tobin inhaled deeply and relaxed. "I'm sorry...I'm asking too much" She brought a hand up to her face but before it got there Tobin stopped it. She brought it back to her lap.

"It, it, it's okay" She explained "Some, so, sometimes I just n, need to re, re, re, regain my fo, focus, esp, es, especially be, b, before a l, long response." She smiled to ensure Christen that she was perfectly fine with the questions. "I li, like, to long, long long board, surf, r, run. A, an, anything that I can d, do out, ou, outside....A, an, and with, wit, without talking." She joked. Christen rolled her eyes and laughed at the small joke. 

"Can I...can I ask a personal question?" Christen asked quietly. Tobin shook her head and smiled. "Have you always stuttered? Were you born with it?" 

"W, wo, woah, I said wa, wa, one personal qu, question, that was t, two!" Tobin said putting her hands up like it was too much. Christen giggled and playfully shoved Tobin's hands out of the air.

"Ki, k, kidding!" She finished laughing before taking a deep breath and continuing "N, no. I have, haven't always. Fre, fresh, freshman year I was pl, play, playing pick up soccer with a b, bun, bunch of friends. Kelley and Alex were th, there. Me an, and another g, girl went up for a header at the s, same, same time and we co, co, col, collided heads. I w, was sl, slow to get up but I did so, so I figured I w, was f, fine. Alex d, drove me home and I t, took and aspirin and w, went t, to sleep. A, ap, app, apparent, apparently I h, had a concussion and didn't n, n know it and when I w, woke u, up I c, could ba, barely talk at all. M, my, my mom took me to the ER, they ran a b, bu, bunch of tests and s, said m, my speech sh, should come b, back fully in a few w, weeks. Sp, sp, spoiler al, alert....it, it, it it didn't" Tobin laughed and shrugged. "S, so, so th, this is, is me now...it, it, it su, sucks but th, that's life. Alex and K, Kelley are pretty pro, protective o, over me now"

"Yeah, I sensed that" Christen smiled.

"S, sorry. They j, ju, just know and ha, have seen wh, what I've dealt wi, with o, ov, over the years" 

"Don't apologize. I like that they're protective over you. And now you have a third" She winked. 

"O, oh g, gr, great." Tobin laughed "A, an, another bo, body guard"

"No. But just know that whatever you've dealt with...you'll never have to deal with it from me." She said, inching slightly closer to Tobin. She reached out and took Tobin's hand in hers. "I think you have a beautiful voice...and I really like talking to you." Tobin's heart fluttered with happiness. 

"W, well g, good cause a usual t, two m, minute convo ten, tend, tends to be a, about e, eight mi, minutes with me" She laughed, looking down at their hands interlaced with each other. 

"Good." Christen said gaining Tobin's attention. "This way I'll be able to spend even _more_ time with you" 

Tobin could feel her heart well up as the butterflies came pouring in...she also felt Christen's knee touch her own as she inched in even closer. She looked up and the pair locked eyes. 

"You are such a special person, Tobin." Christen stated firmly. "I know I don't know you that well  _yet_ but I know that fact, and I know there's so much more to you than a little....word fumbling. Other people may not have stuck around to find that out but they're stupid and didn't deserve to know you in the first place." Tobin was swooning so hard at the words coming out of Christen's mouth. She took a sharp breath in and was about to reply when her phone went off. 

"It, it, it's Lex. P, p, pizza's ready to, ready to, to be pi, picked up." Tobin said looking at her phone, her tone almost disappointed at the fact that her and Christen's alone time was going to be ending. But she wasn't too disappointed because something inside her felt like it was definitely not going to be the last of the two's alone time. 

"Okay, let's go then" Christen said standing, holding her hand out to help Tobin up off the couch. Tobin smiled and accepted her gesture. She stood up and Christen was closer than she expected, their faces inches apart. 

"R, re, r, read, read, read," Tobin fumbled harder than she ever had before. She let out a frustrated sigh but Christen couldn't help but giggle. 

"Ready?" Christen asked with a small smirk. Tobin relaxed, smiled and nodded her head and the two made their way to get dinner and to girl's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are going to think "wow this is kinda happening quick" but I hate dragging things on lmao we all know what we're all hear for...and that's some PREATH!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more!!


	3. Movie Night

Tobin and Christen made there way to the pizza shop and then to Alex's in mostly comfortable silence. Christen figured she'd pestered Tobin enough with all her questions back at the house and Tobin doesn't usually like talking without being prompted first. But something about talking with Christen was different. She didn't feel like her stutter was bothering Christen. She felt more confident when she had conversations with her and that was something she'd never experienced. 

"S, s, so, so do you h, have a b, b, boyfriend?" Tobin asked gently. Christen shot her a look, surprised at the sudden personal question. "Wh, w, what? Y, you got to a, as, ask me, m, me two p, pa, personal questions, r, re, remember?' Tobin teased. Christen giggled and rolled her eyes. 

"No. I do not have a boyfriend." She answered.

"G, g, girl, girlfriend?" Tobin pressed. Christen blushed, trying to hide her smile.

"No. No girlfriend either." 

"I, I'm s, surprised." Tobin raised her eyebrows, not taking her eyes off the road. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" The other girl questioned. 

"N, nu, nothing. Yo, y, you're just s, so be, b, beautiful. I f, figured s, so, someone would have sc, sc, scooped you up by n, n, now." Tobin shrugged. Christen blushed even more but shook it away. 

"Nope." She sighed "I've dated a few guys...and girls" Tobin tired everything to hide her excitement...and how red her cheeks were getting. "But between it just not working out and me moving so much, nothing ever worked out." Christen looked down at her hands. Tobin sensed a bit of stress in her voice, she reached over and put her hand on Christen's thigh, squeezing it slightly.

"I, i, i, if I c, ca, can be o, on, honest..." Tobin inhaled sharply "I, I, I'm pretty ha, ha, happy th, that it, that it, that it never worked ou, ou, out with a, anyone el, el, else." Tobin exhaled slowly. Kicking herself for barely getting through her attempt at flirting. She felt Christen give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm becoming much happier that nothing ever worked out with anyone else." Christen smiled, tracing circles on the back of Tobin's hand. "And for the record..." Christen started but stopped when she noticed the were pulling into Alex's driveway. 

"Wh, wh, what were y, you g, g, go, going to say?" Tobin asked but before Christen could continue Kelley came bouncing out of the house yelling at the pair. Tobin let out an audible sigh and dropped her head. Christen could help but laugh at Kelley making a fool of herself as she made her way towards the car. She gave Tobin's hand one last squeeze just as Kelley flung open the back door where the pizza was laying on the seat. 

" _FINALLY!!_ " She threw her hands up "Come to mama!" She said pulling the pizza out of the car. "Come on lovebirds, movie's about to start!" She teased, slamming the door shut with her foot. 

"Sh, sh, she's a sp, spa, special breed." Tobin laughed and turned to open her door. Before she could get out though, Christen reached over and grabbed ahold of her shirt. "Wh, wh, wh" Before Tobin could spit it out, Christen leaned in and place a soft kiss on Tobin's cheek which immediately flushed red. 

"I was going to say...you're really cute when you get flustered while flirting with me." Christen whispered into her ear. Tobin chuckled to herself and watched as Christen jumped out of the jeep and headed for the front door. "You coming?" Tobin smiled wide.  _This girl is something else._ She thought to herself as she walked up beside Christen. The two made their way into Alex's living room to see everyone already digging into their slices. 

"Well it's about time" A voice shouted through a mouth full of pizza.

"MOE!" Tobin shouted as she jumped on the girl. "Wh, wh, what are y, you doing h, here??" 

"I came for the free pizza, duh!" The girl groaned from underneath Tobin. "Who's this?" 

"O, oh r, r, right..." Tobin started but Kelley cut her off. 

"This is Christen Press. School's new girl. Chris that's Morgan Brian, she just got back from backpacking across Europe all summer" Kelley said from the floor, receiving a dirty look from Tobin for interrupting her. "What?? The movie's starting I didn't want you takin all day to introduce her" Kelley teased earning herself a pillow to the back of the head from Alex sitting above her on the couch. Tobin laughed out loud. 

"It's nice to meet you, Christen." Morgan smiled rolling her eyes at the other girls' antics. 

"Likewise" Christen smiled sweetly back. 

"Alright come on, get your pizza and sit down, it's starting" Kelley complained, pointing to the empty love seat. Christen dug into the box of pizza and put two slices on some plates and took her seat on the couch, handing Tobin a plate. 

"Th, th, thanks" Tobin smiled, joining her as She's the Man started playing. 

"A soccer movie?" Christen whispered to Tobin "Typical" she winked. Tobin smiled through her pizza, nudging Christen with her shoulder.

************************

It was almost 11:00 and the group was about halfway into their 2nd movie, Pitch Perfect. Tobin was coming back from the bathroom and she paused to scan the room. Alex was enthralled in the movie with Kelley passed out on her lap and Morgan had already gone home to unpack her stuff and try to sleep off the rest of her jet lag before school. Her eyes finally met Christen's and instantly a smile crept across her face. Christen's eyes lit up in the light of the movie and she patted the cushion next to her. Tobin happily accepted the invitation and sat down, this time closer to the other girl than she was before getting up. Christen felt her skin heat up as their thighs brushed against each other. 

"I, i, if you w, wa, want t, to go j, just tell m, me" Tobin leaned in and whispered in Christen's ear. Christen shivered as Tobin's lips brushed against her ear. She back leaned into Tobin, putting her head on her shoulder. Without hesitation, Tobin wrapped both her arms around Christen. 

"Mmm, right now...I don't ever want to leave." Christen whispered quietly but just loud enough to make Tobin feel like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. It amazed her that someone she just met literally hours prior could have such an effect on her and she could be so drawn to them. She gave Christen a gentle squeeze and the pair turned back to the movie.

After another half hour or so the movie ended. Alex reached up and pulled the chain to turn on the lamp next to her as Tobin reached for the remote across Christen, who was turned into her chest sleeping peacefully. She clicked off the TV and turned her head back to Alex. 

"L, l, looks like we ha, have, we m, m, make good, p, pi, pillows" Tobin joked nodding towards Christen and Kelley. Alex laughed and stretched her arms over her head. 

"Yup. Except you two are  _way_ cuter" Alex said as she shook Kelley "Kells, wake up. You have to see this." Tobin rolled her eyes as Kelley rubbed hers and followed Alex's hand motioning to the other two. 

"Oh my god..." Kelley rasped through her still sleep ridden voice "that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Kelley got up and left for the bathroom as Alex started cleaning up the plates and cups from dinner. Tobin gently shook Christen's shoulders.

"Ch, c, Christen" She said just loud enough to stir the girl in her arms. She let out a sleepy sigh as her eyes peeled open and were met by Tobin's. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you" Christen apologized, sitting up embarrassed.

"N, n, no. Pl, please do, please don't be s, sorry." Tobin soothed "That w, was the mo, mo, most com, comfortable I h, have e, ever been" She smiled. Christen blushed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

"If I'm being honest...it was the most comfortable I've ever been too." Christen smiled as she clicked on the screen of her phone and sighed. "Ugh...I should really get home."

"O, of, of course." Tobin said standing. She stretched her arms high over her head causing her shirt to lift up. Christen couldn't help but stare at the exposed abs peaking out from underneath the raised shirt and her heart began to race. Tobin relaxed and reached down, helping Christen up off the couch. 

"Kelley's gonna crash here for the night...you two are more than welcome to stay, too" Alex offered walking back into the room. 

"I would but I told my mom I'd be home. She's probably waiting up to hear about my first day" Christen laughed. All the girls said their goodbyes and parted ways. Tobin and Christen rode home in a comfortable silence all the way back to Christen's house. They pulled up the driveway and sat for a bit. 

"Th, thank, thank you fo, for coming to, tonight" Tobin stumbled out "It, it, it w, wouldn't have been th, the, the same wi, without you" 

"It was my pleasure." Christen smiled, giving Tobin's thigh a soft squeeze. "I should get inside. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" 

"I, i, I'll be there" Christen leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Tobin's cheek before turning and getting out of the jeep. She didn't get more than a few steps when Tobin jumped out.

"Ch, chr, Christen?" She shook out. Christen stopped and turned back to watch Tobin jogging up to her. She rubbed the back of her neck and inhaled sharply. "I, i, I...I w, wa, was won, wo, wondering if you, if you, if you mi, m, m" She closed her eyes and took another breath. Christen reached out and took Tobin's hand to calm her down. "If you mi, might want t, to go out so, some, sometime...j, ju, just us?" Christen smiled at Tobin struggling through her nerves. She reached up and caressed Tobin's cheek, gaining her eye contact. 

"I would love that, Tobin." She smiled "Goodnight." She finished, turning around and heading up to the house. 

"G, g, good n, night, Christen." Tobin blushed. She was overwhelmed with emotions, heart pounding out of her chest, palms sweaty. She could barely contain her excitement as she jogged back to her jeep. As soon as she sat down she took her phone out of her pocket. 

**To Lex & Kellzzz: **HOLY CRAP GUYS!!! Guess who just got herself a date??? 

**Kellzzz:** Way to go Hobin Teeth!!! Go get her tiger! 

**Lex:** AH! That's amazing! She's perfect, Toby!

_She is perfect._ Tobin thought to herself, taking one last look up at Christen's house before pulling out of the driveway.

**********************

Christen was still on cloud nine. She leaned against her front door going over the night in her head. 

"Did you have a good night?" Christen's mom asked, jolting Christen from her thoughts. 

"Mom! H, hi. Yes. I had a great night!" Christen answered catching her breath. 

"And Tobin?" Her mother smiled "What was that little interaction I saw in the driveway?" Christen felt like her heart was in her throat. 

"Uhh..well she uh...she asked me to go out with her sometime" Christen answered quietly. Her mom reached up and touched her cheek. 

"You should invite her for dinner sometime...she seems lovely" She said as she with a smirk before turning to make her way up to bed. 

"She's perfect." Christen whispered to herself before heading up to bed. 


	4. She's Back

"For someone so reluctant to start another new school, someone's excited for their second day." Christen's mom teased from behind her coffee cup. 

"I mean early bird gets the worm, right?" Christen said biting down on a piece of toast while simultaneously shoveling her books into her book bag. "I'm not going to be home till late again I don't think" She continued. 

"Oh?" Her mom raised an eyebrow without looking up form her newspaper. "And why's that?"

"Well Tobin's soccer team has a scrimmage after school and I'm gonna go then we all might do something after, not sure" She explained, finishing her toast. 

"Miss school spirit all of a sudden are we?" 

" _You're_ the one who told me to make friends!" Christen joked, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek "Bye mom, love you" 

"I love you too, sweetie." Her mom chuckled, turning the page of her newspaper. 

****************

"So where are you going to take her?" Kelley asked as Tobin quickly as she rode passed on her longboard. 

"I d, do, dont, I don't n, n, know yet" Tobin said as she stopped. She stomped on the tail of the board, kicking up the other side to her hand. She leaned next to Kelley who was sitting on the hood of her Jeep. "I, I, I'm st, still getting u, used, used to the f, fact that sh, she s, said yes" Tobin laughed. Kelley nudged her shoulder with her knee. 

"Of course she said yes! You're the complete package!" Kelley said and they watched Alex pull into the parking space in between Kelley's Mazda and Tobin's Jeep. 

"y, ye, yeah ri, right. The t, to, total package wh, wh, who t, takes 3 mi, mi, minutes to get th, through a pi, pi, pick up line." Tobin rolled her eyes. "H, hey Lex" She greeted. 

"Sup, stud!" Alex playfully nudged Tobin's arm. 

"Alex will you please tell Tobin that she's the total package...she's not convinced." Kelley pleaded. Tobin scoffed and rubbed the back of her neck. She let her board fall to the ground but before she could push off Alex grabbed her arm. 

"Hang on...what's Kelley talking about?" 

"I, I, I guess I'm j, ju, just ha, having s, s, second thoughts..." Tobin sighed. 

"Wait about Christen?" Alex furrowed her brows. Tobin nodded. 

"I, I, I'm, I'm scared..." Tobin stammered.

"Of?" Alex pushed. 

"Wh, wha, what if she's j, ju, just like Sh, sh, Shir"

"Shirley?!" Alex finished her sentence. "No. Not gonna happen, Tobin. Do you really think that if either I or Kelley thought she was going to be like that we'd let her within a 10 foot radius of you??" Alex questioned. Tobin just sighed and looked at her board. 

"Yeah, seriously Tobs...Christen's different. Both of us think so. Shirley was a coward and she's gone for good now." Kelley interjected just as she caught sight of Christen's car pulling in to the school's parking lot.

"Speak of the angel" Tobin and Alex followed Kelley's gaze and watched Christen pull into the spot next to Kelley. Kelley jumped down off the hood to go greet their new friend. Tobin went to follow but Alex stopped her. 

"Hey." She said quietly, reaching up and turning Tobin's face towards hers. "You are perfect...in every way. I know that, Kelley knows that and if she doesn't know it already...Christen will realize it." She spoke quietly. In a tone that relaxed Tobin straight through to her core. "Got it?" Tobin took a sharp breath in and released. She nodded her head and pulled Alex into a tight hug. 

"What's going on with them?" Christen asked Kelley, pointing to Alex and Tobin's long embrace.

"Uhh...just a best friend pep talk" Kelley downplayed it. Christen shrugged it off as the two met the others. 

"Hey, you" Christen smirked, putting her hand on Tobin's exposed bicep. Tobin felt her skin heat up under the girl's touch. She brushed the butterflies away and put her arm around Christen's shoulder, pulling her in tight to her side. 

"Hi there" Tobin whispered easily into the top of Christen's head. 

"Oh hi Christen, yeah I'm good, good to see you too!" Alex teased at the brunette only seeming to acknowledge Tobin's existence.

"Good mooring, Alex" Christen laughed as the school bell rang. Tobin threw her longboard in the back of her jeep. Christen waited as Alex and Kelley walked ahead. 

"You ready?" Christen asked as Tobin slung her bag over her shoulder, shutting her back door. 

"R, re, read, ready." She smiled, returning her arm loosely around Christen's shoulder and leading them both into the school. 

******************

The day went by slowly. Christen didn't have any classes with Tobin so she didn't really get a chance to see her until lunch. 

"Where's Tobin?" Christen asked as her and Kelley made their way into the lunch room. 

"Oh she doesn't ever come to lunch. She takes advantage of the fact that the music room is empty because everyone's here." Kelley said over the chaos of the other students. 

"Does she ever let anyone watch her play?" Christen question as they joined Alex. 

"Oh god no" Kelley laughed "Getting Tobin to allow someone to listen to her is like pulling teeth. I mean even Alex has only heard her a handful of times.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex questioned looking up from her salad. 

"Tobin the pianist." Kelley laughed. 

"Ugh it bugs me so much that she never lets anyone listen to her." Alex rolled her eyes stuffing another fork full in her mouth. "She's amazing and doesn't even realize it."

"Well she let Chris listen to her yesterday" Kelley smirked, nudging Christen with her shoulder. 

"Yeah because she had no idea that I was there...or that I existed." Christen rolled her eyes as she crunched into her apple. 

"Okayyyy good point...but on the real, I think you'd be the _one_ person Tobin would actually open her music side up to" Kelley explained, motioning to Alex for her opinion. Alex nodded her head in agreement. 

"I don't know...I'm not going to push it though." Christen shrugged "If she wants to show me, she will." Kelley lit up at how accommodating and not pushy Christen was. 

"I like this one" She said out loud to Alex. Christen laughed and shook her head. 

"I'm pretty sure Tobin does too" Alex winked, causing Christen to blush a light shade of pink. 

****************

The final bell of the day rang and the students flooded the halls. Christen was busy packing up her things at her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around quickly. 

"Hi there" A deep voice rang. "You must be new here" Christen looked the tall boy up an down, confused at the interaction. "I'm Andrew. But my friends call me Drew." The boy extended his hand. Christen accepted the shake with a short lived smile. 

"Christen." 

"Well, Christen you have to be the prettiest girl in this building." The boy flirted poorly. Christen faked a smile. 

"Thanks, I've gotta get going. But it was nice meeting you.." Christen did everything she could to end the awkward interaction. 

"Oh the pleasure was all mine. I'll see you around." The boy made one more last ditch effort to woo Christen before she walked around the corner, nearly bumping into someone in the process. 

"I'm so sorry...excuse me" Christen apologized before even seeing who she was bumping into.

"J, ju, ju, just the gi, girl I w, was l, lu, looking for." Tobin flirted, flashing Christen her 100 watt smile. 

"Oh yeah? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your scrimmage?" Christen asked, taking a step in closer to Tobin. 

"I'm, I'm, I'm g, going right now. I j, ju, just wanted to a, a, ask you so, some, something first." 

"Okay, I'm all ears." Christen smiled as she reached up and fixed Tobin's half rolled sleeve, letting her hand linger on her arm. 

"H, ho, how w, would, how would you like t, to go out t, to , tonight? A, af, after my sc, scr, scrim, scrimmage?" Tobin fumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I thought I already said yes to your date offer" Christen teased. 

"I, I, I n, n, know, know, know, I know" Tobin stopped, she rubbed her forehead frustratedly. Christen giggled she reached up and put her hand on Tobin's cheek. 

"Hey" She whispered, gaining eye contact from her golden eyes. "I was only picking on you. I would love nothing more than to go out with you tonight, Tobin. Right after I watch you kick some butt on the pitch." 

"Oh, oh,oh, okay. C, c, cool." Tobin beams "I, I, I have to g, go get r, re, ready, ready for the ga, game. See y, you, you af, af, after?" Christen bits her lip softly and nods. Tobin breaths out in relief and turns to leave but before she could take a step Christen reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

"Wait..." Christen whispered. She pulled Tobin in and reached up placing her hands on the back of her neck. Without hesitation, Tobin reached out and put her hands around Christen's waist. She felt her throat tighten as Christen leaned up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. "For luck" Christen whispered in the brunette's ear before wiggling herself out of Tobin's clutches and disappearing around the corner. 

Tobin stood frozen for a second, still trying to process when she was snapped back into reality. 

"Heath!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Tobin jumped and turned, locking eyes with her captain, Becky Sauerbrunn. "Locker room, now!" 

Tobin turned and jogged towards the blonde. "So, sor, sorry cap, captain." She apologized. 

"Next time save the love meeting for after the game" Becky laughed, slapping Tobin's shoulder and pushing her down the hall. The two made their way into the locker room together. Tobin changed quicker than ever and joined the rest of the team in the gym for their pregame meeting. 

"Bout time" Alex whispered as she felt Tobin wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

"S, so, sorry" 

**************

Christen made her way to the bleachers, picking a spot where she'd be able to see the entire field. She pulled out her phone to check the time, she clicked open a message from her mom and tapped a quick response back. 

"I knew I'd see you around" A deep voice called. Christen tensed up and sighed at the forced interaction. But she looked up and faked a smile. 

"Drew...hi" She dragged. Oblivious to Christen's strong want to not be bothered, Andrew climbed the bleachers and sat down next to her. 

"I didn't know you like soccer." He continued the unwanted conversation. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to watch my friends" Christen said, eyes straight forward. 

"Who??" He pushed. Christen let out a soft, frustrated sigh. 

"Alex Morgan, Kelley O'Hara and Tobin Heath" Christen gave a short answer. 

"Tobin, huh?" Drew chuckled. "I didn't know she spoke" He laughed. Christen was none visibly annoyed. "I tired talking to her once and she could barely utter a sentence" Drew snickered. Christen cleared her throat and looked over. 

"Well looks like you didn't deserve her conversation anyway, huh?" Christen clenched her jaw before standing up and changing her spot to a different set of bleachers further down the field. Drew sat there dumbfounded but scoffed and went to join his friends. 

Christen settles in just as the team makes their way onto the field for warmups. Tobin immediately scans the crowd and after a few seconds locks eyes with Christen. She flashed her a smile which makes Christen blush. Andrew notices Tobin staring and follows her gaze over to Christen. He lets out an angry huff and shakes his head in disgust. Tobin gives Christen a little wave before turning starting warmups. 

*************

The game went buy smoothly. A goal from Alex and another from Tobin sailed them to a 2-0 win over their competitors. Christen gathered her things and made her way across the field after noticing others doing the same thing. Tobin was taking off her cleats and receiving random hi-fives from her teammates. 

"Great game, superstar" Christen smirked. Tobin looked up at the dark haired girl standing over her. Christen reached down, offering to help Tobin up who happily accepted the offer. 

"I, I, I was, I was feeling pre, pre, pretty lucky to, today." Tobin flirted. 

"Hey lovebirds" Kelley teased, interrupting the couple. Alex following closely next to her. 

"Hey guys, great game! Nice goal, Alex" 

"Thanks, Toby's was better though" Alex complimented her best friend as she reached out and wrestled Tobin into a head lock. 

"OW! C, c, come on L, Lex!" Tobin laughed into Alex's side. Christen threw her head back and laughed at the two's immaturity. Kelley jumped in and started poking at Tobin's sides, tickling her. "G, guy, guys come, come, come on!!!" Tobin yelled, fighting them off and finally breaking free from Alex's clutches. Alex and Kelley hi-fived and turned back to Tobin. The wide smiles quickly fell from their faces as they noticed a figure behind Tobin. Confused, Tobin turned quickly to see and her smile fell just a quick. 

"Hi Tobin" the voice shook. 

"Sh, sh, sh, Shirley..." Tobin stuttered. "Wh, wh, what, what, what" 

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Alex asked firmly, stepping up behind Tobin who was too shocked to focus on her words. 

"Alex." Shirley greeted "I'm back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, been busy with work. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Keep up with the comments and feedback!!


End file.
